in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Chilly Bean BAM!/New Stories!!!!!!!!!11
Ay, fellas! More stories made by me are coming soon. And here they are! *'Insanity Theater' - Based off Crazy Theater, but the gang doesn't complete against each other. Or hurt each other. **''The gang is mysteriously invited to a hazardous theater, where they have to dodge things, defeat all enemies, etc. Surprises await...in Evil Script's Insanity Theater...!'' **'Release Date:' After Foodland Royalty is finished *'The Mechanical Steel' **''The gang explores an unusual mechanical location. They eventually enjoy it there, due to the unique town design and friendly robot people. ...Until when a massive, deadly, heavily-armed robot wrecks havoc there. S-Scary, yeah?'' **'Release Date:' After Cosmic Racin' is finished *'A Clover Story' **''Blovy is a good gal. She hits quite hard and is, surprisingly, good at video games. But when an all-new villain attacks, she, her sister, and the rest of the gang will have to give it their all to fight him.'' **'Release Date:' After Cosmic Racin' is finished *'Cosmic Racin'' - Based off the Cosmic Comets from Super Mario Galaxy. **''When a cosmic variant of Richard kidnaps a brand new character, it's up to Richard to race against him, from Echo Creek, all the way to Cosmic Richard's base... Oh boy. Who will be champion?'' **'Release Date:' After Foodland Royalty is finished *'Dusk & Dawn' **''The gang experience something unusual; the day and night lasting shorter. The gang also meet a "hero", which in turn might be someone bad. What could be truly causing this? Is this "hero" a villain? And what will happen to her?'' **'Release Date:' Possibly after Foodland Royalty is finished *'Frozen Watermelons Reborn' **''Reagan forms a team with Ryder, Kacey, Crystal, Alena, Naomi and a brand new character based off The Frozen Watermelons, called The Frozen Watermelons II. They also attempt to get it to be a large team. However, Evil Script attacks, and it's up to them to stop him.'' **'Release Date:' TBA *'A Milky Way' **''After the events of Foodland Royalty, Jacqueline is revealed to be a minion of a new villain, along with other people. When a evil person, that loves milk, attacks Echo Creek, the gang will have to make her spoil.'' **'Release Date:' After Foodland Royalty is finished *'Do You Believe in Magic?' **''After defeating the second minion, it feels like the gang can relax again. However, when an evil inkling strikes, the gang will have to put him in a magical showdown.'' **'Release Date:' After A Milky Way is finished *'Gardening Chaos' **''After defeating the magical inkling, yet another villain, who likes gardening her flowers, strikes with painful thorn vines. The gang will have to cut her down to size.'' **'Release Date:' After Do You Believe in Magic? is finished Leave ideas in the comments! Not all, though! I'll be planning a music video all about everyone's favorite Winter Melon. It's called "Woah, Richard, You're so Exciting". I was also inspired by a musical Kirby: Triple Deluxe trailer to make this. Category:Blog posts